(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a norbornene methylene amine and polymer thereof, and more particularly relates to a norbornene methylene amine containing luminophore at the side chain and polymer thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Olefin metathesis reaction has received much attention in recent years as a new synthesis method of carbon-carbon bonds. With the development of various kinds of catalysts, metathesis polymerization of ring diene, non-ring diene and alkyne is increasingly important. Among them, norbornene derivative can be used for synthesizing polymers with a variety of function groups via Ring-Opening Metathesis Polymerization (ROMP), which becomes one of the important synthesis methods for polymer materials.
Polynorbornene and polymer thereof is a first commercial product via ring-opening metathesis polymerization and also one of the most important engineering plastics. Because of its good transmittance, impact resistance, wide range of temperature, good mechanical property and workability, it is widely used in rubber additives, lighting equipment, machinery, electronic parts, pipe fitting and food packaging. Moreover, its derivatives, such as acid and ester polymer, are even used as photoresist in electrical industry.
Organometallic catalysts has been used for metathesis polymerization for a period of time, but polymerization for the monomer with functional groups is sort of limited, and moisture or oxygen is also quite sensitive to the polymerization. For example, metal compounds like tungsten (W), titanium (Ti), molybdenum (Mo) and ruthenium (Ru) are commonly used as ring vinyl metathesis polymerization catalyst, and among them, Grubbs's catalyst has better stability and tolerance of water or oxygen and can even be polymerized in water. For example, Cl2Ru(CHPh)[P(C6H11)3]2 is very effective for ring vinyl metathesis polymerization, and rather stable in the air so that it can polymerize monomer with functional groups.
In order to get more kinds of polymer materials with excellent properties, ROMP of norbornene allyl derivatives with functional groups is worthy of further study.